heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Jewel
Jewel is the deuteragonist of Rio and the tritagonist in its 2014 sequel Rio 2. She is voiced by Anne Hathaway, who also voiced Red Puckett. Her Story She is the last female blue macaw who has never been anywhere but in Brazil. Her feathers are a lighter shade of blue than those of Blu, her male counterpart. She isn't interested in wooing, like Blu, but rather escaping into the wilderness. Also, she doesn't trust humans because they caused her to "lose everything." Even being overpowered by the sadistic cockatoo Nigel doesn't get her to give up without a fight. She is the one who takes the hero's role until the end (as she never gives up without a fight), which Nigel injures her wing, taking away her flying ability. She is voiced by Anne Hathaway (who presumably has top-billing, as she is listed before Jesse Eisenberg in both the opening credits and the second half of "Real in Rio"). Even though Jewel is seen in logos and covers with a pink flower on her head, she isn't seen with it in the movie scenes. Role in the first film Jewel is first only mentioned to be in Rio de Janeiro, and later, to have scratched an aviary intern in the face with her talons. Jewel is first seen in a cage in Tulio Monteiro's aviary, in which Blu first looks at her. He appears to be attracted to her until she crashes into him and stands on his throat, first speaking Portuguese: "Quem é você? Quê está fazendo aqui?" ("Who are you? What are you doing here?") When Blu tries speaking up, Jewel asks, "Quê?" ("What?"). When Blu tells her she is standing on his throat, she then speaks English for the rest of the film, realizing he is an American and that he "looks like her". Big on escaping, Jewel asks him if he is ready, and he assumes they were going to kiss, much to her anger because they had just met. When Tulio turns on a disco ball and the Lionel Richie song "Say You, Say Me" (the Oscar-winning song from White Nights), Jewel crashes into Blu and struggles with him (Tulio and Linda assume they are mating, and the former says the music works every time). Much later, when Blu is trying to sleep, Jewel tries to escape. They are then both captured by Fernando, an orphan boy who only works for poachers to get money (though he actually cares for the birds and he only gets paid half of the promised amount). She gets Blu to play dead. When Marcel, the head poacher, finds them "dead," he hands Jewel over, asking if she looks alive to him. She then bites him and flies away (unaware that Blu can't fly, so he hadn't followed her) until Nigel (the real main villain) catches her by the throat and puts her back in. Marcel then chains Jewel and Blu's right and left feet respectively believing them to be worth a fortune. Under Marcel's orders, Fernando apologetically puts Blu and Jewel in the "other room" full of other imprisoned birds. Still in the room, after Nigel terrorizes the birds, Jewel tries getting out of the cage until Blu opens it up (he had human intelligence). They then fly out of the cage until Blu grabs onto a bar, angering Jewel. When Tipa and Armando, the two dumber poachers, and Nigel, catch them, Blu finally tells Jewel he can't fly, much to her anger. They then run away and cause Nigel to hit a power box, causing all of Rio to get a power outage. Back in the jungle, when Blu is afraid and has a spider on his back, Jewel tells him it is just a leaf. Though she sees the big spider on his back and flicks it off, she still insists it was a leaf. She tells Blu (who doesn't believe that the jungle is safe because of what people mean when they say "It's a jungle out there!") that their kind naturally lives in the jungle. When Blu sees a firefly get eaten by a frog that then gets eaten by a snake, Jewel then explains that is why they don't stay on the ground, but in the trees. She tries encouraging Blu to get onto a tree branch first, but he refuses, as something artificial makes him more comfortable. He then points to a hut. This disappoints Jewel, because she doesn't want to "drag his clumsy butt up there." She finds out how tricky he is when he climbs up to the highest beam under the hut's roof. She tells him that flying is freedom and not having to rely on anyone and asks him if he doesn't want that. She and Blu both fall asleep on the hut. The next morning, Jewel and Blu attempt to use a rope and rock to break the chain connecting their feet, but it doesn't work. They are then attacked by juvenile toucans and are met by their father Rafael. They then hear that his mate, Eva, sings badly, and yet Rafael admires it, causing Jewel to point out that "love is deaf." She is the one who then tells Rafael that Blu can't fly once Eva allows him to take the macaws to his friend Luiz.. On a cliff, she and Blu are told to put their wings around each other. As they attempt to fly, they fall, but fortunately, they survive, as they land on a hang glider. But as Blu attempts to fly, they both fall off, land on two more gliders, and have accidents, ending with hitting a surfboard. They then take a ride on a truck with guavas on it. When they enter what looks like a slum and meet Nico and Pedro (the second time for Blu), they attend a samba club, where they dance, Jewel sings, and they warm up. The two macaws team up on their fight and use their chains when Mauro and his marmoset followers (under Nigel's orders) attempt to get them to come with them. Kipo, the Roseatte Spoonbill, lifts them both up and puts them on the roof of a trolley, though some of the monkeys try to get them down. The macaws, Pedro, Nico and Rafael celebrate. That evening, Blu attempts to woo her (with the advice of Rafael), but because he doesn't understand what he meant when he told him to tell her "she had beautiful eyes" (because of what it sounded like to him), it doesn't work. When Blu understands, he says it in some stupid way. When Blu attempts then to tell her how he feels, he ends up choking, causing Jewel to do the Heimlich Maneuver. Both macaws then arrive at Luiz's garage, and meet Luiz himself who is revealed (much to Jewel's dismay) to be a bulldog who has a medical condition of drooling. (the thing she has against dogs). Nevertheless, with a visor, he uses a buzz saw to attempt to cut the chain, but nothing works, as it cuts his visor. However, as they are about to fall over, Luiz catches the chain and the saliva lubricates on the chain, causing Blu and Jewel's feet to slip out. Jewel is then happy to be free, but stops celebrating with the other birds when she finds Blu depressed. When he tells her he can't spend his life walking around and following her wherever she's going, she tells him it isn't her fault he can't fly. When Rafael tells them to be honest with each other, this worsens Blu's argument, which ends with them parting ways. Jewel then flies away crying, only to get captured by Nigel. When he asks if she's "going somewhere," she says she was on her way to claw his eyes out. They fight, but Nigel locks her in a cage in a chicken float Tipa and Armando (the idiotic henchmen of Marcel) made. When Blu attempts to free her, Nigel locks him up. However, when Blu frees himself using a bungee cord and a fire extinguisher, he frees her, and they both free the other birds. When she attempts to get Blu to come with her, much to his dismay, she tries encouraging him that they'll figure it out together. However, Nigel enters and attacks Blu. Jewel attempts to save him, but Nigel knocks her over, causing a cage to fall on her wing. When Nigel is blasted out of the plane by Blu, Jewel, no longer able to fly, begins to fall. This causes Blu to jump out of the plane when she is about to fall to her death. Soon after, Blu flies (much to Jewel's joy) carrying her to Tulio, Fernando and Linda, and she is healed by the former. She and Blu both fly after Tulio, Linda and the orphan boy Fernando organize a sanctuary for the jungle. Soon after, Blu and Jewel become parents of three chicks. Role in the second film A few years after the events of the first film, Blu and Jewel are celebrating New Year's Eve. They are dancing, and Jewel comments on Blu's "moves," and how great it was that Rafael could watch the kids. When they see Rafael dancing with Eva, however, they become nervous. Rafael tells them that he left the kids with Luiz, which worries them more when they see Luiz dancing, and the kids are nowhere to be seen. Jewel and Blu ask where they are, and are horrified when he tells them that he left them with Tiny. Jewel and Blu arrive to find that Carla, Bia, and Tiago are about to start a firework display, Tiny strapped to one of the fireworks. Jewel stops Tiago from lighting the fireworks as Blu takes away the matches. When Carla complains that Blu always says no, Blu asks Jewel if he always says no and she automatically says yes, but when he looks at her she quickly says he doesn't. Carla then says that Jewel is coming close to Blu when it comes to saying no. As Blu's tail catches fire and the fireworks are set alight (with Tiny strapped to them), Jewel looks on with worry. As the fireworks go off, Jewel and the kids fly up to the Christ the Redeemer as Blu falls onto it beside them. They watch the fireworks, with Jewel leaning against Blu and watching them with contentment. Some time after New Year's Eve, Jewel is very happy when she finds a Brazil nut so close to the city. She flies across Rio to the Blu Bird Sanctuary, greeting Fernando with a squawk when he shouts good morning to her. She lands on her and Blu's birdhouse, calling Blu and the kids, but finds it empty. She is confused, but then she sees Blu and the kids in Linda and Tulio's cottage. Annoyed, she flies down to find Blu making pancakes. She is irritated, and Blu changes the subject by asking what she has. Jewel tells him that it is a Brazil nut, and she wants to show the kids how to open it. Tiago then opens a can of Brazil nuts, which further annoys Jewel. Before she can start arguing with Blu, Carla points out that they are on the news. When Jewel hears about the wild Spix's macaw sighting, she looks shocked. She is intrigued by the fact that they might not be the only ones, and then suggests a trip to the Amazon to help Linda and Tulio find the Spix's macaws. She then starts saying that the kids are acting too much like humans, and that it would be an opportunity for them to connect to their roots and see what she had growing up. Blu is hesitant, but agrees. Jewel is excited about the journey, but annoyed when she sees that Blu is bringing a fanny-pack. She doubts the GPS, asking if he trusts it. She is disappointed when Carla refuses to go, but when Nico, Pedro and Rafael join the expedition, Carla changes her mind. On the journey, Jewel is constantly annoyed by the GPS, but enjoys the trip. When they reach Manaus, she gives Blu a happy look as it the last city they are going through before they reach the Amazon. On the boat, Jewel relishes the clear air, and then thanks Blu for agreeing on the trip, saying she appreciates it. Along with the others, Jewel is unaware that Nigel (who actually survived his encounter with Blu) is following them, along with his minions Gabi the frog and Charlie the anteater. She sleeps beside Blu as Nigel tries to carry out his plan of revenge, but as the boat horn goes off (accidentally caused by Charlie), Nigel's plan is foiled and he and his minions flee as they wake up. Believing that Tiago did it, Jewel scolds him. In the Amazon, Jewel is comfortable and happy to be in the wild. As Bia chases Tiago, Jewel goes to get them before they get lost. They then discover the Spix's Macaw Tribe, to everybody's delight. Jewel is ecstatic, marveling over how amazing it is. As Blu is approached by the hostile Eduardo, Jewel rushes to defend her mate. They then recognize each other - Eduardo is Jewel's father, and Jewel's past is revealed; she was separated from her family when loggers came and started a fire. Jewel hugs her father, who says that she looks so much like her mother. Eduardo can't believe it, and feels terrible that she was alone all that time, but Jewel explains that Blu found her. As Carla asks her mother if she is okay, Eduardo asks Jewel if he is a grandfather, and Jewel introduces Carla, Bia, and Tiago. Eduardo flies with Jewel and her family, announcing her return to the tribe. Jewel is reunited with her aunt, Mimi, and the two hug joyously. Jewel is then reunited with Roberto, her childhood friend, when he sings a "Welcome Back" song upon hearing of her return. The two call each other by their playmate nicknames, ('Ju-Ju' for Jewel and 'Beto' for Roberto) and Blu is uncomfortable, saying to Jewel that she never mentioned Roberto. She says that there is nothing to mention, clearly not noticing Blu's unease. Jewel then recognizes the music starting, and flies away to join in the dance. Roberto places a yellow flower on her head, and the two friends dance together. Jewel tells Blu to join in, but she continues to dance with Roberto, making Blu feel left out. Afterwards, Roberto, out of his generosity, insists that Jewel and her family move into his nest. He leaves for a night patrol, saying goodnight to Jewel. Jewel then sings a lullaby to Carla, Bia, and Tiago, singing them to sleep, but Tiago asks her to sing it again. Jewel gently declines, saying that it was time for bed. As the three chicks sleep, Jewel falls asleep under Blu's wing, saying that the discovery of their family changes everything. Blu asks what's changing, but Jewel is asleep before she can answer. In the morning, Eduardo takes Blu out for a tour of the area while Jewel and the kids look around the tribe's home. When Blu returns, Jewel asks how it was, but Eduardo tells her that they had a great time before Blu can answer (Eduardo actually (and rather bossly) tried to train Blu to be a member of the tribe). Jewel and Blu later watch the sunset. Blu reminds Jewel of their plan to help Linda and Tulio find the flock, but Jewel thinks that they should not now. As Blu is annoyed by an insect, Jewel suddenly eats it, to his shock. In the morning, Blu decides to get a Brazil nut for Jewel, her favorite, but ends up trespassing on the Red Macaw Tribe's territory in his search for one. When Blu tells Eduardo and Jewel, Jewel is angry at first as Blu doesn't even like nuts, but when he tells her he was getting it for her, Jewel is touched. At the soccer match, Jewel cheers on the Spix's macaw team with Mimi and the kids. She is surprised and disappointed when Blu accidentally loses the game, and when everybody leaves, she flies to him to ask him what happened. When Blu admits that he wants to go home, Jewel starts to try and reason with him that maybe the Amazon is home, not Rio. The two end up arguing, and Jewel flies away when she tells Blu to figure out what he wants to do and to start thinking about them instead of himself. As she watches Blu leave with his fanny pack and GPS, she is heartbroken, thinking that he might be leaving them. When Roberto later turns up in a fit-like state, telling the tribe about the loggers, Jewel is shocked and afraid that Blu is there on his own. Eduardo begins to evacuate the tribe, but Jewel refuses to leave without Blu. Blu then turns up, and Jewel touches her beak with his as they reunite. Jewel gathers Carla, Bia, and Tiago as Blu tells the tribe that with his knowledge of humans and Eduardo's knowledge of the jungle, they can defeat the loggers. Jewel fights alongside her family during the battle, throwing Brazil nuts at the loggers. When the dynamite explodes with Blu and Nigel right beneath it, Jewel, terrified for Blu, calls out to him, trying to see him. When Blu and Nigel are found by the tribe, Jewel rushes to Blu, but when she sees Nigel, Jewel is clearly surprised. As Nigel charges toward Blu and Jewel, Jewel shields Carla with her wings, but Gabi drags Nigel away. Afterwards, Jewel celebrates with her family. As they dance, Jewel asks Blu about whether he is positive that he is comfortable living in the Amazon, he assures her that he is "totally wild," but is then scared by a spider, catching Blu in her wings, Jewel suggests that they could spend Summers in Rio, to which Blu agrees, saying "You're my one and only, Jewel." Category:Characters Category:Rio characters Category:Females Category:Blu feathers Category:Birds Category:Animals Category:In love Category:Heroines Category:Macaws Category:Mothers Category:Wives Category:Blue sky studios characters